A Dose Of Extreme And a Taste of The Game
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Hunter and Lita can't stand the sight of each other. But, when a shocking secret sends her down to a self destructive path, he's the only one who can save her. Please R&R!
1. Trish's wedding

**A dose of extreme and a taste of the game.**

**Characters: Hunter, Lita, Matt, Stephanie, Trish, Andrew, The Rock (surprise, surprise), others.**

**Parings: Lita/Matt; eventually Lita/Hunter; Hunter/Stephanie; Trish/Andrew; Rock/Dany**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, language, use of drugs, self-harming and smut.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me.**

**Spoilers: Takes place during the 'Attitude Era' back in 2000, where the best matches and best storylines took effect. And, while I was watching one my old DVDs last night, I came up with an incredible idea: what if The Rock and Hunter were actually- get this-best friends? And, Trish and Lita are half-sisters.**

**Summary: Hunter and Lita can't stand the sight of each other. But, when a shocking secret sends her down to a self-destructive path, he's the only one who can save her.**

**Author's note: There are gonna be some major shockers in this story. First of all, Hunter and Stephanie are married on screen and off. Second, Matt is verbally abusive and Lita's broken down. That's all I'm gonna say for now.**

**X**

_July 1, 2000_

Amy Christine Dumas absolutely _hated _weddings.

She hated them with a passion. But, she had to put on a brave face and produced one of the most sincerest smiles she ever did, however, because she just witnessed her half-sister, Patricia Anne Stratus wed the love of her life, Andrew Martin a.k.a. Test.

The wedding itself was beautiful. But, having to hear two people, a man and a woman, professing their love for one another in front of 300 people made her sick to her stomach. And, to make matters worse, she's in a relationship with man who didn't know whether or not he wants to get married.

_I'm so happy Trish's happy. I wanna be happy. But, I don't think that's gonna happen._

She wants to get married. Eventually. But she didn't know if she wants to marry him. Over the last six months, he's been moody and distant towards her, always coming up with excuses on why he couldn't be with her.

Something was not right with him. For God's sake, she's 25 years old and she's not getting any younger. She loves him and wants to be his wife but, at this point, her patience was starting to wear thin.

"Let's go, Ames. We're going back to the hotel," Matt yelled as she watched him head for the door.

"I thought we were going to the reception," she called out to him.

"Let's go!" he yelled again.

"But, I have to be there. Trish's my sister, for crying out loud!" she yelled back.

"You know what? Go to that stupid reception and be with your fucking sister! I'm going back!" he yelled before he took off.

_What the hell is his problem? Why is he acting like this? _Amy thought with tears falling from her eyes. A part of her just wanted to walk away from her failing relationship while the other part of her wanted to work things out with her boyfriend.

"Are you okay, girl?" a deep male voice asked when he approached her.

She looked up and saw Dwayne Johnson a.k.a. The Rock and his wife Dany looking at her with concern looks on their faces.

She just lost it. "I don't know. I mean, I'm losing Matt and I don't know what to do. I tried talking to him, tried getting his attention, but he acts as though I don't exist in his world. What should I do? What can I do?"

"Honey, you can try harder. Don't give up so easily. It's been a year since you been with him so don't worry. You love him, don't you?" Dwayne asked while he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

Amy just nodded her head.

"Then talk to him. Make him listen to you if you must. Just don't give up, okay? He'll see what a beautiful woman you are and he'll give you all the love and respect you need, okay?"

She couldn't help but smile of what he said. "Thanks, Dwayne. I knew you could understand."

He smiled. "It's not a problem. We're friends, Ames. You know you can come to me and Dany if you ever need to talk."

"He's right, honey. You're practically family to us," Dany said before she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you both so much," Amy said with a tainted smile on her face.

"Like I said, it's not a problem, honey." He kissed her forehead before he and Dany left for the reception.

She smiled at them. Now, that's a couple who looks like they're in love with each other. She remembered how her and Matt looked at each other lovingly when they first got together.

_No offense, Dwayne, but Matt doesn't wanna talk to me. He doesn't even see me as his girlfriend. I don't know what to do with him. _Amy shook her head as she headed for the door, running into someone very large, very warm and very male.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" he yelled.

Amy looked up in the eyes of Hunter Hearst Helmsley. His eyes were seething. She didn't know why Dwayne was best friends with this asshole.

"Excuse me," she snapped.

"Watch where you're going, woman. You couldn't knocked me down or something," he ranted.

She had to laugh at that one. "Me knocking you down? Oh, believe me, I'll knock you down but it'll be somewhere you don't want me to knock you down at."

He grabbed her arms and yanked her towards him. "I wouldn't go there if I were you, baby. I can eat little girls like you for breakfast."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my high heels," she mocked.

"At least, my wife and I love each other. It seemed you and Matt are on the verge of breaking up. And I see why he wants out. You're just a pain in the ass!"

"You son of a bitch!" she reached up and slapped him. Hard. Then she slapped him again. Much harder. Then she snatched her arm away from his grip and walked away in a huff, not stopping to watch the repercussions she caused.

"And you can go to hell!" she screamed.

X

_Back at the Hotel..._

"I'm so glad you decided to come and see me, baby."

Matt stepped in her hotel room, took her in his arms and kissed her with everything he had. He couldn't get here fast enough.

"Man, I couldn't get away fast enough. Amy's getting on my nerves. She's talking about marriage," he said while he sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled her down on his lap.

"Well, why don't you marry her? It's been a year so take the plunge already," she said.

He sighed deeply. "I can't marry her because I'm married to you. Do you know what will happen if she finds out? The truth will kill her. I can't take that risk. The last time I broke up with her, she almost killed herself. I love her but I'm not in love with her. I love you. You're my wife."

"I know that, baby. You need to calm down. She's gonna find out one way or another so what are you gonna do?" she said while she laid her head against his.

"I don't know what to do if she finds out. I know she's gonna find out. I'll never forgive myself if and when she finds out. And what about you? What will happen when Hunter finds out? He's gonna kill us both," Matt said.

Stephanie McMahon sighed deeply. She hadn't thought of that. Even though her marriage to Hunter seemed to be solid on screen, the truth was, she was not happy with him. She was the one who has to show off her wedding ring while he goes and parties with his friends. She was the one who has to play the loyal 'wife' while he goes and flirt with every single diva in the locker room. She was the one who wants to have sex with him all the time but he always comes up with an excuse on why he can't get it up for her.

"I know. We're gonna have to keep it under wraps for now. I love you," Stephanie said.

Matt leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, too, Mrs. Hardy."

X

"I'm so happy for you, Trisha. I really mean it," Amy said with a genuine smile on her face. She reached over and enveloped her newlywed sister in her arms.

"Thanks, sis. I love Andrew so much. I can't wait to start a family with him." Trish smiled as they pulled apart.

"I won't be surprised if you end up pregnant as soon as you get back from your honeymoon." Amy giggled.

Trish blushed at the thought. "Drew's been giving me hell over the last three months about me not giving him any loving. He could barely contain himself because he wanted me so damn bad. Well, when we get to Fiji, the wait will be all over."

"It better be. Cause men without sex is like Superman without his cape."

"That's true. Listen, I can't keep my husband waiting so I'll see you when I get back." she kissed her sister on her cheek.

"Have fun, Pickles. And don't give him too much, okay?" she laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, Cookies. See you soon." Trish then left so she could be with her new husband.

Amy just stood there, looking at her half sister with tears falling from her brown eyes. _Yeah, God, rub it in my face. My sister gets married and I'm stuck in a near dead relationship. Not to mention, I have to deal with the most self-centered, self-absorbed, ego manic asshole I ever met! I hate him! I hate him with a passion!_

So, why can't she stop thinking about Hunter Hearst Helmsley?

**Well, that's the first chapter. I had to go ahead and write on why Matt's been so distant towards Amy. So review and let me know what you think. More drama in the next chapter and don't worry. The self-harming and the drug abuse will come into play in the next couple of chapters.**

**Please review!**


	2. Secrets revealed

**I'm back with Chapter two. I really wanna thank Sherrick for being patient with me. I had to really think about this story but you and Gregory stood by me, no matter what. So, I'm dedicating this story to you both. Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: The truth will be out in this chapter. Brace yourselves!**

_July 7, 2000_

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you. We were supposed to go to the movies, remember?" Amy said when Matt walked in their hotel room.

"I went to the bar and I had a few drinks with Shannon and Jeff. I do have a life, you know," he snapped.

"I know. I just…missed you, that's all."

He took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "I know, baby, I know. I love you, girl. We'll get through this, like we always do."

She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled, not noticing the secret anguish look on his face. He couldn't hide the secret he's been keep from her any longer. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes, so filled with love and devotion. He hated himself for hurting her like this but she has to know.

"Baby, I have something important to tell you," Matt while he led her over to the bed and made her sit down on it.

"What's wrong, honey? You know you can tell me anything," she said while she watched him sit down at the edge of the bed and sigh deeply.

"Well, you know I love you, right?"

She nodded her head.

"And, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. But, I've been keeping something from you and I'm not proud of it. Baby, the truth is..."

The phone rang out of the blue. Matt groaned with impatience. This was not a good time, especially when he was about to finally let down his guard and tell Amy the truth.

"You want me to get it?" Amy asked.

"No, no. Let me get the phone. It could be Shannon or Jeff," he replied before he got up from the bed, grabbed the phone and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him so she won't barge in and wanting to know what the hell he's been doing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_It's me. Are you okay?"_ Stephanie asked.

"I'm fine. I was about to tell Ames the truth about us," he admitted.

"_What?" _she shrieked.

"I'm serious, Steph. I can't do this to her anymore. She needs to know about us."

"_You can't tell her. Like you said before, it'll kill her, not to mention you'll end up six feet under when Hunter gets done with you. We have to keep this under wraps. I love you but you can't tell her," _Stephanie said, almost pleading with him.

"Steph, I love you, too, but I can't keep doing this to her. I'm so ashamed of myself for what we did. I have to tell her, baby. Once I do, we can finally be together. I have to let her down easy. I don't want her to do something she's gonna regret but I have to tell her," he explained.

"_Matt, you can't tell Ames because…"_

"Because, what? Stephanie, just tell me."

"…_because, I'm pregnant."_

He damned near dropped the phone. Pregnant? His wife was pregnant at a time like this? Now things have gotten more complicated.

"_Matt? Matt? Talk to me!" _she ranted on the phone.

"I'm here," he said softly after a few moments.

"_Matt, I'm pregnant with your child. You can't tell Ames, just like I can't tell Hunter about this."_

"You're gonna have to leave the house soon. You're gonna start showing and I don't want Hunter to get the impression that he's the father," Matt demanded.

"_I know that but I just can't leave him. Besides, I still have to deal with him at work. We're married on screen, remember?" _she reminded him.

"Just like I still have to deal with Amy," he said.

"_You see what we have to go through, baby? We can't tell them and I'm not gonna put my baby at risk. We need to keep this quiet, at least till our baby's born."_

"I understand, Steph. I won't say anything for now. I'll see you soon."

"_I love you, Matt."_

"I love you, too, baby. I'll see you soon," he said before he hung up the phone. He then sat down on the toilet and covered his face in his hands. This was ridiculous. More drama being added to his already tortured life. He hated lying and sneaking around Amy's back but he loved Stephanie so much, he didn't know what to think.

Sighing deeply, he got up and headed for the door, not thinking about the conversation he just had. Once he opened the door, however, he was greeted with a huge slap to his face. When he looked up, he saw Amy was crying.

He knew the jig was up.

X

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, STEPHANIE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME, HUH?" Hunter yelled in her face.

Tears fell from her eyes. This was not happening. She didn't think he would find out about her and Matt so soon. She looked up at her 'husband'. She had never seen him this mad before.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she cried softly.

"BULLSHIT!" he boomed. Then, to her shock, he actually slapped her across her face.

"Ouch!" she screamed.

"Did it hurt, princess? Aw, poor baby," he mocked.

"Why did you hit me?" she sobbed. She began to cry.

"You lied to me, Stephanie Marie! I thought you loved me! I loved you! We're supposed to start a family together. But, no, you go and pull this shit? You wanna embarrass and humiliate me in front of my friends? Oh, and wouldn't daddy be so happy to hear his little girl being married to some young punk, who already has a girlfriend! Really, baby, you did an awesome job of hurting me_ and _our family!"

He picked up a vase and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall and breaking into little pieces. Stephanie shrieked, realizing she really pissed him off.

"You hurt me, baby! And, on top of that, you're carrying his baby! The baby who should've been MINE! How could you do this to me? Did I do something so bad that caused you to go and be with _him_?" he ranted.

She didn't say anything.

He expected her not to say a word. He went upstairs for a moment while she slowly began to get up from the floor. A few minutes later, he came back down with her bags of clothes, jewelry, shoes and other things. He didn't even bother looking at her.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" Stephanie asked as she watched him open the door.

"Oh, this? It's just trash, just like you! So, I'm putting them where they belong: outside!" he screamed before he threw her things out the door.

"Hunter, please…"

"Get out, Stephanie! Get out and stay out! Go be with your husband! I hope you two are very happy together!" Hunter snarled.

"But, what about our angle together? You still have to deal with me," she said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Once I tell your father what you did to me, believe me, baby, I won't be a bother to you anymore. Now, get the fuck out!" he yelled again.

With fresh tears falling from her brown eyes, she left without saying another word.

X

"I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!" Amy cried.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to tell you. I really did," Matt said while he tried to pull her in his arms.

"Don't touch me! You lost all right to touch me!" she screamed while she pulled away from him.

_Thanks a whole bunch, God. Another man broke my heart. I'm getting tired of this shit, _she thought while she got up from the bed and began stuffing his clothes in some bags.

"Ames, can we talk about this?" Matt asked softly.

She glared at him. "We have NOTHING to talk about! You made it very clear when you told her you love her. I wanted to be your wife. I wanted to have your children. And then, I get this? You're married to Stephanie and she's carrying your child? That's just great!"

"Baby, I didn't plan on this. Stephanie didn't plan on this. I just fell in love with her. I didn't wanna leave you right away because I knew you were gonna back down that dark path. I had to bide my time. Now, with Stephanie being pregnant, we were gonna wait until after the baby was born to tell you and Hunter the truth," he explained.

Amy laughed at that one. She couldn't believe she ever trusted him. She gave him her heart, her soul, her body and her mind and he crushed her in the worst way possible.

"Just leave, Matt. Go and be with your pregnant wife. You made it clear that you're not in love with me. So, go and be happy with her," she demanded.

Before he walked out, however, she said, "by the way, I just wanted you to know that you broke my heart for the last time. Don't bother coming back to me. I'll be just fine without your ass!"

He walked out of the room without a word.

Sobbing hysterically, she picked the phone and dialed the one number she never thought she had to dial. After only two rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _he answered.

"It's Amy. Listen, I know we hate each other but I need someone to talk to. Can I come and see you?" she asked.

"_All right. I'll see you in a few," _he said before he hung up the phone.

She placed the phone down and sighed deeply. She just hoped things will change after tonight.

**And that's chapter two in the books. Review and let me know how you feel. And, btw, just for the record, because I don't do no crack, cocaine or any other illegal drugs of any kind, I'm not gonna have the damsel in distress do those kinds of drugs. She's gonna develop an addiction to prescription drugs. You're gonna have to wait a few more chapters for her to start hurting herself!**

**Please review!**


	3. She got played

**I'm back with another chapter. Things will get more complicated for our favorite couple in this chapter, plus the self harming and the drug use will come into play. I must warn you, though, I will go into graphic details about this so beware. It's for the mature subject matter, so if you can't handle it, don't read it!**

**BTW, there's gonna be a shocking twist in this chapter!**

**Enjoy and happy ready!**

**Lots of hugs, kisses and love from your resident writer!**

_July 7, 2000, One hour later..._

"Why did you decide to come and see me?" Hunter asked as he let Amy inside his home.

"I know we don't like each other, but, at least we have something in common. We lost both of our loved one," she said while she sat down on the couch. She was still crying.

"What's it to you? Your relationship with Matt was already over," he ranted.

"Just like your marriage to Stephanie was already over," she shot back.

"You know what? Something tells me you're responsible for my marriage failing. I think you encouraged Matt to make a play at my wife," he accused.

She bolted up from the couch and glared at him. "How could you say that? I didn't encourage Matt to do anything! What happened with him and Steph was their doing, not mine!You have a lot of nerve saying that! From what I heard, you couldn't get it up for her anyway!"

He reached over and grabbed her arms roughly. She looked up in his eyes and saw a man ready to kill. How could she be so dumb to say that right in front of his face?

"You listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch! I can get it up for anyone, even you!" he yelled in her face.

"Oh, yeah? If you can get it up, why don't you be a fucking man and prove it to me right now!" Amy challenged.

"You want me to prove it? Fine! I'll fucking prove it to your ass! I'll show you not to mess with me!" Hunter raged before he leaned over and kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. The next minute, he threw her down on the sofa and pounced on top of her, ripping her clothes off in the process.

She shouldn't be doing this. She was supposed to hate him. But, for some reason, it felt right. She did challenge him to prove it and he's doing just that.

Before long, he wound up naked as well. He pinned her arms up over her head and slid inside of her roughly, eliciting a strangled moan from her lips. Up and down, he pounded into her with brute force, grunting at every stroke. Amy moaned and panted, breathing heavily while she wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. The feeling was out of this world.

After a while, she wanted to prove to him that she can handle it as well. With all her strength, she turned him over on his back and rode him like a bull, causing Hunter to groan. He never knew Amy was so aggressive and so bold but he actually loved the side of her.

They both were screaming each other's names out in passion and desire, bringing each other close to climax. When the time came, she cried out his name when her climax finally took over her flesh. He came right after her and they fell into an entangled heap on the couch.

"Did I prove it?" Hunter asked a short while later.

To his surprise, Amy looked up him with a genuine smile on her face. "Oh, I don't know. I guess it could have been better."

X

_One week later, July 14, 2000..._

The news about Matt and Stephanie's marriage, not to mention her subsequent pregnancy, shocked the entire company. Many were outraged about the news and had since turned their backs on Matt, who was actually the golden boy of the locker room.

Stephanie went from being the most loved girl in the female locker room, to being the biggest slut in the universe. Even her own father started avoiding her. She felt the whole world has turned against her, so she ended up leaving the company all together so she can focus on her baby.

Hunter and Amy went back to their hateful ways towards each other after that fateful night. But, she no longer felt the hatred she had for him. The problem was, she didn't know how to approach him now.

"I still can't believe Matt would do this, Cookies. What an asshole!" Trish said while she held Amy in her arms, who was still crying.

"I loved him, Pickles. I really loved him," Amy sobbed.

"I know you did, honey. But, now, you've gotta move on with your life. You know what they say, 'there's always other fish in the sea'," Trish replied.

"And to think I actually had sex with Hunter..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say you actually had sex with Hunter?" Trish asked, looking shocked.

All Amy could do was nod her head.

"I can't believe this shit!" Trish exclaimed. "How could you sleep with him, Ames? You can't stand him! You hate him!"

"I know!" Amy ranted. "But, he was there and I was vulnerable. It just happened!"

"Let me ask you this: did you sleep with him out of revenge against Matt? Because, if you did, that was a big mistake! You're only end up getting hurt more," Trish said, almost like she was warning her.

Amy disengaged herself from Trish's embrace and bolted up from the couch. She went over to the table, reached inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of Valium. After pouring herself a glass of water, she popped the pills in her mouth and drained the glass in one big gulp.

"Ames, I hope you know what you got yourself into," Trish warned.

"Let me be the judge of that, Trisha. It happened so I can't change that. All I can do is take what happened last week, learn from it and move on. And that's what I intend to do," Amy said before she grabbed her bag and left the room.

_I hope your right, Cookies. I don't wanna see you hurting yourself again. I would never forgive myself if you do._

Trish shook her head and sighed deeply. Little did she know, Amy was returning to the dark place she left four years ago.

X

_5 minutes later..._

While she was walking down the hallway, Amy allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Moving on with her life was gonna be a tough task. She felt isolated, confused, alone and bitter. That was the last man who was gonna break her heart and stomp on it. She's not gonna get involved with someone else ever again.

As she walked towards her locker room, she saw the most shocking thing she ever saw. She had to blink at least several times before she could see what was going on.

It was Hunter. And, he was actually talking to his estranged wife Stephanie!

"I can't forgive you, Steph. I just can't," he said defiantly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for what I did. I love you. Matt left me for someone else. He just couldn't handle being with me and being hated by his friends so he took off. Please forgive me for what I had done," Stephanie pleaded. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry, baby. You fooled me once but you won't fool me again. I already contacted a lawyer about our divorce. Expect the papers to come to you within the next several days. Goodbye, Stephanie," were the last words he said before he pointed his finger as a signal for her to leave, for which she did.

Hunter turned around and saw Amy was staring at him with fury in her eyes. He just smirked as he approached her.

"And what the hell you're looking at, Ames?" he asked with a grin.

"What the fuck were you doing talking to her, Hunter? You shouldn't have given her the time of day," she ranted.

"Somebody had to give her the boot. You forgot, I'm still legally married to her. But, I'm not falling for her tricks again. Just like I'm not gonna fall for your tricks again," he said in that matter of fact tone of his.

"What tricks? What are you talking about? I didn't trick you!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, woman! How could you deny that? You did trick me that night!"

"I didn't trick you. I challenged you to get it up for me. You accepted my challenge. We had good sex. You asked me did you prove it. I said you did; with a smile on my face! Now how's that a trick?" Amy asked while she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I should have told you not to come. You're just a bloodsucker. Women like you and Stephanie are the bane of my existence! Well, not anymore! Good riddance, you stupid bitch!" he yelled before he walked away, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Amy behind.

_Bane of his existence? Calling me a stupid bitch? How dare he! _She thought with anger and humiliation boiling in her veins. Without another word, she picked up her bad and went inside her dressing room.

X

_In Vince's office..._

"You're firing me?" Matt exclaimed, looking shocked and appalled.

"I have no choice. You hurt my baby girl and you hurt Amy. Not to mention, your unprofessional conduct had caused an outrage. You're the father of my daughter's child and I expect you to take full responsibility for the baby," Vince said sternly.

"How can I do that when you just fired me?" Matt asked.

"I'm still gonna pay you. You're still under contract. I'm obligated to pay you until your contract expires. I suggest you use the money to start a trust fund for your child," Vince suggested before he opened the door.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Matt asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Matt. No one wants to talk to you. Just get your things and leave right away. Good luck to you."

Matt left without another word, sorrow in his heart.

X

_In Amy's locker room..._

Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, Amy saw her eyes turn red. She was crying again and it was not getting any better. Yes, she got played by another man. A man who absolutely hated her; claiming she tricked him into sleeping with her. In her heart, she knew it was a total lie but who would believe her? In some cases like this, the guy always blames the girl.

Suddenly, she looked down and saw the razor blade laying on the bathroom sink. She reached down and picked it up, looking at it for a second. This blade represented all the horrible things that happened to her within the last week. She got dumped and she got played big time.

Without a word to say, she rolled up her sleeves and started cutting her arms, emptiness was all she could muster. She smiled when she saw the blood gushing out of her flesh.

She didn't feel any pain.

**And it begins. The self-harming and the drug use. Let me know what you think. Did you I think I did a good job of portraying Hunter as an asshole? Don't worry because I have big plans for my baby. And, yes, Trish, Andrew and The Rock will find out about it in the next chapter or two. So stay tuned for another explosive chapter!**

**Please review!**


	4. The truth comes out

**I'm back! I just wanna go on record and say there's some people who don't feel what I'm doing with my stories. That's okay because even that won't stop me from doing what I'm doing. Some people feel I should 'follow the rules' if I don't wanna get banned on the website. FYI, I _do _follow the rules. But, for future reference, I will be more careful of who and what I put in my stories the next time because I want to keep putting out my best work for you.**

**I still wanna thank my loyal readers who stood behind me and loved what I'm doing.**

**Other than that, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than the truth will come out in this chapter.**

_July 21, 2000, Monday Night Raw_

The mixed tag team match was the main event of the night. Most of the superstars were excited about seeing Trish, Lita, The Rock and Triple H go at it tonight. But, despite all that, the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

At least, Amy was the only person who was thinking that.

For the last seven days, she's been avoiding Hunter like the plague. If he wanted to talk to her about their match, or anything wrestling related, she'd walk away. She wanted no part of him ever since their heated exchange one week ago. The words he said stung her like a bumble bee.

To think she actually started to love him was an understatement. She _truly _loved him. But, every night, she cried herself to sleep, wondering why he can't love her the way she loved him.

Even Trish was none the wiser. She was too busy with her new marriage to notice anything. She wanted to give her sister all the space she needed so she could heal from the heartbreak she endured.

"Ames, are you in there?" a deep male voice asked when he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. She knew it was Hunter.

"It's Dwayne. We need to talk about our match."

"Come in. The door's open."

He walked in with Dany trailing close behind him. Amy pulled her fishnet halter top over her body, glad to see that the long sleeves covered her battered and bruised arms.

"How you're doing, honey?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine," Amy said softly.

"Is there's something wrong? You look pale," Dany asked as she took a seat on the floor.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just...preoccupied, that's all," Amy said, which was the half truth.

"Does this have something to do with what happened with you and Hunter?" Dwayne asked.

That's when she shot her head up. "How did you know about that?"

"He told me. Man, you should've seen him. He was distraught. Stephanie really did him in. I had never seen him this...broken. What he said was his way of venting out his anger," he explained.

Amy bolted up from the sofa. "He hurt me with his scathing comments. He said women like me and Stephanie are a bane of his existence. He even called me a bloodsucker! Did he tell you that?"

Dwayne didn't even bother to look at her. He just nodded his head in shame for his best friend.

"He also told me about what happened that night," he revealed.

"What happened?" Amy snorted while she went over and grabbed her bottle of pills.

"He told me about the night you two, well, you know." he looked at her.

She turned around and looked at him in shock. "He told you about the night we had sex?"

"You had sex with him, Ames? What happened?" Dany asked in disbelief.

"We got into an argument. I challenged him to get it up for me. He accepted my challenge and we had sex. The next week, however, he said I tricked him!" Amy exclaimed.

"I didn't know," Dwayne simply said.

"I don't wanna get into this right now. I'll see you out there," she said before she went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

With a cup in her hands, she turned on the water faucet and filled the cup up with tap water. After she turned the faucet off, she opened up the bottle of Valium and popped out eight yellow tablets. After popping them in her mouth, she took a big swig of the water, wiped her lips with her hands and grabbed the razor blade from the cabinet. With her hands, she rolled up her fishnet sleeves before she took the blade and slit the sharp object across her arms, blood oozing out of her flesh. She breathed a sigh of relief.

_Hunter's gonna learn not to fuck with me! _She thought with a smile on her face. Little did she know is that someone was watching her the entire time.

X

_Main even time..._

With the crowd on their feet, Lita and Trish tore into each other as the mixed tag team match went underway. Triple H and The Rock were standing on the ring apron, cheering the two women on. After a few moments, Lita got the upper hand in her adversary, knocking her down with a combinations of suplexes, dropkicks and back body drops. She grabbed Trish by her long blond hair and set her up for the powerbomb when The Rock distracted the referee. This gave Triple H enough time to run in there and knock her down with his forearm.

But, Lita had something for him.

As he was charging for her, she actually threw Trish on the mat and ducked his move. By the time he turned around, she raised her foot and kicked him right in his balls, causing him to scream out. He fell on the floor while she pounced on him, shouting abusive things at him while she kicked and scratched him with her long finger nails. Trish looked on in horror, wondering what the hell her sister was doing.

_Her beating up on Hunter was not part of the script. Unless, she and Vince made some changes. What the hell's going on? _Trish thought, shaking her head in disbelief. Then, she decided to put an end to this nonsense. She went over and pulled Lita off of Hunter, who was bleeding from his forehead and held her down.

"Trish, what are you doing? I'm trying to get my licks in! Let me go!" Lita hissed.

"You beating up on Hunter was not part of the script! You could get fired for this!" Trish hissed back while she held her sister down.

"I don't care. I want him to pay for what he did to me! I want him to pay!" Lita screamed while she struggled to break free, which caused the sleeves of her fishnet halter top to roll up, exposing the cuts on her arms. Trish looked on in horror at what Lita had done to herself.

"Why, Ames? Why did you do this?" Trish sobbed while she ran her fingers through the scars on her arm.

"Do what?" Amy asked, trying to play it off like nothing's wrong.

"WHY DID YOU CUT YOURSELF?" Trish yelled.

"I-I..." Lita muttered. She couldn't find the words to say. She's been caught.

"I'm your sister! Why didn't you tell me about this? Why are you hurting yourself? Did Matt hurt your that badly? Did Hunter say something that made you do this? Why, Ames? Tell me why!" Trish demanded, tears falling from her eyes.

"You wanna know why? Okay, I'll tell you why! I cut myself and I take pills to ease the pain! Matt hurt me for the last time! Hunter said some things that made me do this! His hurtful words are like my heart getting cut through glass! I had it up to here with men treating my like I'm nothing and then leave me behind! So, there! You got your answer! These cuts represent all the bad things Matt and Hunter did to me! And, you know something? I actually love Hunter!" Amy exclaimed before she slid down on the mat and cried her eyes out. Trish crawled over and enveloped her in a strong hug.

Hunter looked over and felt the words she said sting inside. Guilt washed over his face. He never knew Lita felt this way. He felt the tears falling from his eyes as he watched the two women hug each other in the middle of the ring.

"Lita?" he said softly.

She looked up and saw him crying. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," he simply said.

"Yeah, you're sorry. Were you sorry when we had sex? Were you sorry when you called me a stupid bitch? Were you sorry when you said I was the bane of your existence? Well, let me tell you how sorry I am! I'm sorry I ever thought about loving you!" she snapped again until she felt lightheaded and dizzy. She looked around and saw everything closing in on her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. I-I don't feel so good..." were the last words she said before she collasped on the mat. Immediately, Hunter rushed to her side, telling the ref to get the EMTs out here to help. Trish held her hand and never left her side by the time they got inside the ring.

"Just help her, please!" Trish said before Hunter and Dwayne pulled her back.

"Let them do their jobs, honey," Dwayne said as the medical team put Lita on a stretcher and pulled out of the ring. Not wasting any time, Trish, Hunter and Dwayne got out and followed them, anxious to know if Amy's gonna be okay.

X

_At the hospital..._

"Why can't they tell us anything?" Hunter said while he was pacing back and forth.

"They can only tell me. I'm her half sister. So we have to be patient," Trish reminded him.

Dany was sleeping next to Dwayne, her head on his shoulder. He looked at Hunter and Trish with a concerned look on his face.

"I hope she's gonna be okay. God forbid something like this happen to anyone else," he said.

Just then, a doctor came in. "Is anyone here related to Amy Dumas?" he asked.

"I am. I'm her half sister," Trish said.

"Well, Mrs. Martin, your sister has been suffering from depression. The cuts on her arms contributed to her depression. In addition, she's been taking the prescription drug Valium to settle her nerves. Were you aware of her doing this?" he asked.

"I just found out about it earlier. She just went through a very bad break up, doc. It's been very hard for her to deal with it," Trish said softly.

"Well, surely, someone had to know about this ahead of time. Miss Dumas is in a very serious state."

"I saw her cutting herself."

Trish, Dwayne and the doctor looked over and saw a teary-eyed Hunter slumping on the chair.

"Did you just say you saw her cutting herself?" the doctor asked.

Hunter nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Trish ranted.

"It's my fault she did that to herself. I hurt her. I said some really bad things about her to her. I took advantage of her. I didn't think she would fall in love with me. I made a vow that I was not gonna involved with other women after what Stephanie put me through. I hate myself for what I did," Hunter choked.

Trish went over and hugged him.

**So much drama! So much emotion! Stay tuned in the next chapter because Amy will have enough of it all and takes off!**

**Please review!**


	5. Finding herself again

**I'm back with chapter six. I'm finally caught up with my other story so I'm now able to do this chapter. In this chapter, there will be several major things that will lead to Amy leaving. Don't worry because I know what I'm doing and I'm gonna keep going with this until I've run out of ideas.**

**Raw was not as good as I expected. The only two highlights were the beginning of the show and the main event. What the fuck is up with Vince? He was holding Shane and crying like Shane was dead. Hunter hitting him with sledgehammer was not an accident. And, man, he was PISSED off about the match at the beginning of the show. He thought he won the WWE title but Shelton became the new IC champion. Man, that was shocking. Other than that, it was a okay show with some few highlights. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention: Mickie's past has come back to haunt her in the form of Trish's new friend, Beth Phoenix!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend!**

**Spoilers: Remember when Lita won the women's title from Stephanie six days before SummerSlam? Well, in this story, it never happened. Stephanie did lose the title, however, to-get this-Trish Stratus!**

**X**

_July 28, 2000, one week later, at the hospital..._

"Cookies, why don't you eat something? It'll settle your stomach," Trish said while she trying to feed Amy some eggs she had made.

"I'm not hungry, Pickles."

"Come on, Cookies. You have to eat something. Doctor's orders," Trish reminded her.

"The hell with the doctor's orders. The hell with every goddamn thing!"

"Will you calm down? You're gonna have a seizure."

"I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home. I'm tired of this shit. Just get me the fuck out of this hellhole!" Amy exclaimed while she was thrashing around on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some help," Trish said before she left.

Amy settled down then. She didn't wanna be here. This was too much. Ever since that incident one week earlier, she's been isolated in fear and bitterness. The only people who kept her sane was Trish, Dwayne and Dany. She knew Hunter stopped by he never came in to see her. _I'm keeping it that way, _she thought.

A few minutes later, Trish came back in with one of the doctors, surprised to see Amy eating.

"Before you say anything, I knew you were gonna get one of them to convince me to eat. So I decided to save you both the trouble," Amy said. Then she smiled weakly.

"Miss Dumas, someone's here to see you," Doctor Jackson said out of the blue.

"Who is it?"

Trish hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "Matt Hardy's here."

Amy had to swallow down what she was eating to keep from choking. Her ex-boyfriend was here. Matt Hardy was here.

"I don't wanna see him," she said simply.

"Amy..." Trish voiced.

"I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM!" Amy exclaimed. Her words fell to deaf ears, however, when Matt walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers. Trish and the doctor decided to leave so they could give the former couple some much needed privacy.

"Get out! I don't wanna see you!" Amy ranted.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Ames?" he said softly.

"Why should I let you talk to me, Matt?"

"Because...because I still love you," he admitted.

"You love me. Yeah, right. I don't believe you. How can you still love me when you're married to Stephanie; not to mention she's pregnant with your child!"

"I know. But, we decided to get a divorce. We realized that we're better off as friends. I do love her but I still love you, Ames. I heard what happened to you and I was hit so hard. I'm the reason why you're lying here. I love you. Please take me back," Matt pleaded.

"Hell no!" Amy boomed. "You can't divorce Stephanie, anyway. Vince will be pissed. So, I suggest you go back home and work things out with her. You're about to be a father. Your baby needs you and Steph in his/her life. And, as far as you and I are concerned, there is no more 'us'. You had broke my heart for the last time! Now leave me alone!"

"Amy, please, let's work this out," he pleaded.

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you get? I never wanna see you again! Get out now!" she yelled. Without another word to say, he left, his heart heavy with pain.

_I hate him! _She thought as she finished eating her breakfast.

X

_Hunter's hotel room..._

"I'm thinking about going to see her," Hunter revealed.

Dwayne sat on the edge of the bed, sipping on some champagne. "Are you sure that's what you wanna do, man? I mean, let's not forget, she's pissed off at you."

"I know," Hunter huffed. "But, I wanna make amends with her. When she said she loved me, I felt guilty. The truth is...I love her."

"Really?" Dwayne was surprised.

"Yes, really. I can't go one day without her. It took the night we had sex for me to realize how much I need her in my life. I can't live without her. Do you ever think about the one person who means so much to you that you're willing to do just about anything to be with that person?" Hunter stated.

"Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about, man," Dwayne agreed. "I was willing to give up everything I worked hard for just so I could be with my wife. But, it all worked out in the end. So, if you love Amy so much, go and be with her."

"Can you come with me? You know, just in case things get bad?"

Dwayne got up from the bed and placed his hand on Hunter's broad shoulder. "You know I will."

X

_One week later, August 4, 2000_

While she was packing her things, Amy stopped for a moment and turned on the television. The news about her 'condition' came on to her dismay. She immediately cut off the television and continued packing.

She had enough of it all. She felt like she was stuffed in a box, being tended by people who either acted like they care or they just don't care at all. She was just tired of it all as she got finished packing and placed her bags near the front door. She decided, while she was at the hospital, that she was going away for a while so she could find herself again.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy said after she picked up.

"_Ames, this is Vince. Are you sure you wanna leave right now? The company needs you," _he said on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Vince. I just can't do this anymore. Ever since I got found out about my depression, I couldn't deal with anybody. I need to get away for a while. I need to find Amy again," she explained.

"_Well, are you coming back?"_

"It's a possibility. I just need some time to myself. I need to be stress free, drama free and people free. When I come back, I'll let you know whether or not I'm coming back to work."

"_Okay, then. I hope you do get better. You're one of our top divas in the company. I wish you luck, Lita,"_ he said.

"Thank you, Vince," she said before she hung up the phone. Just then, the limo driver walked inside.

"Miss Dumas, your ride is ready."

"Thank you. My bags are by the door so you can load them in the trunk. I'll be out in a second," she said.

The driver grabbed her bags and walked out the door, which left Amy to look around her house one more time. She placed a white sealed envelope on the table before she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

_I'm sorry, Pickles. I need to leave for a while. I hope, after reading the letter that you'll be able to understand, _she thought. Then, after taking a deep breath, she walked out the door.

X

_Two hours later..._

"I can't believe she would just leave without saying anything! Why would she pull something like that?" Trish asked. She was pacing around the room.

Her husband Andrew came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Did you read her letter, baby? She'd probably explained her reasons for leaving there."

"Let me see it," she demanded. He went over and grabbed the envelope from the table and then handed it to her, for which she tore it open and began reading it out loud.

_Dear Pickles,_

_I had enough. Enough of the drama, enough the 'oh- poor- me-I'm- so-depressed' bullshit, all of it! I had enough of it all! I can't stay here. I need to leave so I can find myself again. _

_Don't worry about me, Pickles. I'm gonna be fine. I just need some time to myself so I can breathe in peace. If anyone asked about me, tell them I went on a trip with some of my high school friends somewhere. _

_I know writing this letter doesn't mean much to you, but I wanted you to read this so you won't have to call the search team. I don't know when I'm gonna be back but I will keep in touch with you and Drew. BTW, congratulations on your upcoming baby. I think you will make great parents._

_Love you always,_

_Amy a.k.a. Cookies._

"Oh, my God. I didn't know she was feeling this way," Trish sobbed. Andrew just held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly in her ear.

She looked up at him with a weak smile on her face. She loved him so much.

"I will be."

X

_Three hours later, at the airport..._

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked. She was shocked to see him.

"Please, Ames. Don't go. We can work this out. I'm sorry for everything I had said to you. We had sex that night and it was wonderful. That made me realize how much I love you. It's my fault you started cutting yourself; it's my fault you started taking those pills; it's my fault you're so depressed. Please don't run away from me, from us. I love you, Amy Christine Dumas and I'm so incredibly sorry," Hunter said. He was actually crying.

"I-I don't know what to say, Hunt. I mean, me cutting myself and taking pills was my doing. It's up to me to decided what's good for me and what's not. I decided to leave for a while so I can find myself," she stated.

"Well, if you're leaving, then I'm coming with you," he revealed.

"What?"

"That's right. I'm coming with you. I need to find myself again. I talked with Vince and he's given me a few months off. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Do I have a choice?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"No, you don't have a choice, baby. You have to let me go with you because you love me and I love you," Hunter said while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Okay, Mr. Helmsley," Amy said with a grin. "You can come with me."

**Now I'm caught up with both my stories. The real drama with Hunter and Lita will begin in the next chapter but it won't be any drama between them. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Club Cinco De Mayo

**I'm in a creative mood today! Since I have nothing to do (that is, until I have to go to work later today), I decided to work on this chapter. I did mention that there will be a whole lotta drama, starting with this chapter. But, Hunter and Lita will not split up!**

**RAW was okay last night. The main event surprised me. Okay, it didn't surprise me as much but I knew Hunter was gonna listen to Shawn's advice. Mickie can't run or hide now. Beth's now officially a DIVA! And what's up with Rob Van Dam ? I still like him!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short because I have some many ideas going through my head concerning this story. Plus, I'm working on two new Hunter/Lita stories (one of them is a one shot and the other is a complete new series), which should be out sometime in the next week or two! Also, the next couple of chapters will be focused on them.**

X

_San Juan, Puerto Rico, August 18, 2000..._

"Going away was the best decision I ever made," Amy murmured while she laid in Hunter's arms. They were in bed, watching the sunrise beaming over their bronzed bodies. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"Baby, I love you," he said with a smile on his face.

She looked up at him with a grin. "And I love you."

"Look, I know you don't wanna hear anything concerning Matt but there's something you should know," he said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

He sighed deeply. "He and Stephanie got into a car accident. She lost the baby."

Amy was shocked. Truly shocked. Even though they both hurt her, she felt sorry for them. Losing something so precious and innocent must be a painful blow for them.

"Oh, man. How's she taking it?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Last time I heard, she took off. Matt served her with divorce papers. She was truly heartbroken. She couldn't handle being surrounded by people who just pitied her so she left and never looked back. Vince opted not to pay Matt anymore," he explained.

"Why would he do something like that?" Amy asked, looking annoyed.

"He's too hurt to deal with her. I mean, he should've apologized to her. After all, he was driving the car!"

"I know. Even though Stephanie hurt the both of us, I do feel bad for her losing the baby. I can't imagine the pain she must be going through right now."

He kissed her forehead. "I just want you to know that I will never leave your side. I love you too much to let you go. You mean the world to me."

"I won't let you go, either." she leaned over and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close to him. At that point, he pulled her on top of him, which caused her to straddle him. She pulled the covers back and settled comfortably on his huge member. He groaned while she leaned down and started nibbling on his tender neck, sucking on his neck gently. He ran his hands up and down her back, stopping to grip her bottom. She squealed with delight and went further down, licking his skin like he was her favorite dessert. Before long, she had him glowing to her touch like never before.

"I need you," Hunter moaned.

Without another word to say, Amy slid down on his member inch by inch, moaning as she buried him to the root. Up and down, she rocked her hips against his, bringing them close to climax. He held her waist in his hands and guided her movements. They were both moaning loudly with passion and desire, filling each other with rapture.

"Oh, baby," she moaned as a staggering release tore through her flesh.

Before long, he flipped her over on her back and pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name. She dug her fingers in his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. They tossed and turned all over the bed; holding and kissing one another. Hunter just kept thrusting inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore and climaxed furiously. Luckily for her, he wasn't too far behind and he climaxed right after her.

Laying side by side, Amy and Hunter breathed heavily and looked in each other's eyes. Then they held hands.

"That...was...just...amazing," he murmured.

"I love you," she replied.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, too, baby."

X

_Later that night..._

"_All right, everyone! Welcome to Club Cinco De Mayo! Tonight is truly a very special night for all the ladies. Drinks are for free for the ladies who come in before midnight. Also, this is a 'throwback' night so I will be playing old school music all night long! Have a good time!" _the DJ announced over the speakers.

Hunter and Amy were the first to step inside the club due to their celebrity and iconic status. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Wow! This place is packed! Are you sure we're at the right club?" she asked him.

"According to the brochure I was glancing through, this is one of the hottest clubs in San Juan. This place is also close to the hotel we're staying at," he replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go to the bar," she suggested. They made their way through the dancing crowd and got to the bar in a nick of time.

"What can I get for you lovebirds?" the bartender asked.

"My lady and I would like some champagne if you have any," Hunter requested.

"Two glasses of champagne coming right up!"

While he was busy behind the counter, Hunter and Amy turned around and saw the couples dancing with each other.

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"Sure, you little vixen," he said before he grabbed her hand and led her out on the dance floor, just as Dee lite's _Grove Is In The Heart _blasted through the speakers.

When they got back to the bar, two champagne glasses were already waiting for them.

"Wow! It looks so beautiful," Amy said with a grin.

"May I propose a toast?" Hunter asked as he picked up his glass. "To the most beautiful woman in the world, who had shown me more love than I could ever imagine. I love you."

She clinked her glass with his. "I love you, too, baby."

The bartender smiled at them while they were drinking. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. I thought you two hated each other. I'm a big wrestling fan so I never thought I would see you two together."

"Well, you know what they say: what you see isn't always what you get." Amy giggled. Then she took a big gulp of the champagne. But, when she sat her glass down at the table, she felt something stinging in her stomach. At first, she didn't feel it, but then she ended up on the floor, clutching her stomach with her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"I-I don't know. I-I don't feel so good..." were the last words she said before she collapsed. He heard the bartended yelling for some help while he cradled his beautiful woman in his arms, rocking back and forth and crying his eyes out. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, or if she ends up dead.

_Please, God. Don't take her away from me, _Hunter thought, tears falling from his brown eyes.

**What's wrong with Amy? What was in her drink? And who did it? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	7. The set up

1**Things are heating up for our favorite couple. This chapter will have a major twist and a shocking ending so brace yourselves and be prepared. Also, the person who poisoned Amy will be revealed in this chapter. **

**Also, on a quick side note: as I mentioned in the last chapter, I working on two new Hunter/Lita stories. The one shot I'm working on will be based on what happened on the 5/15/06 episode of RAW. It's gonna be very interesting, indeed. The other story will be a completely new series about them.**

**And, stay tuned at the end of the chapter because I'm issuing a challenge!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Two hours later, at the hospital..._

"What her condition, Doctor? She's gonna be okay?" Hunter asked.

"Mr. Helmsley, she's gonna be fine. We had to pump her stomach," Doctor Miller stated.

"Pump her stomach? Why did you do that?" he asked.

She sighed deeply. "Your girlfriend had been poisoned. Luckily, we were able to get the chemicals out of her system before it could do any further damage."

"What was in her drink that caused it?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this but what we found in her system was rat poison. Like I said before, we were able to pump it out; otherwise, she would've been good as dead. Now, we're gonna have to keep her here overnight for observation. If she gets any better, then she can go home tomorrow. I'll keep you updated on her condition," Doctor Miller said before she left.

_I'll kill him! I'll kill him! _Hunter thought while he slumped on one of those hard chairs and sighed deeply, holding his face in his hands. Who in their right mind wants to kill the woman he loved? Did she do something so bad that they had to resort to poisoning her drink?

"Hunter!" Amy screamed from her hospital room.

He got up and went straight inside, seeing his girlfriend sitting up in the bed, crying. Immediately, he went over there and took her in his arms, rocking her gently.

"Baby, what's the matter? You should be resting," he said soothingly.

"I can't rest. I can't do anything. I keep having that nightmare. I thought I was gonna die," she sobbed.

"You're still here. The doctors had to pump your stomach to get the poison out or else you would've ended up dead, baby. They found rat poison in your stomach."

"Rat poison? What the fuck? Who wants me dead?" she huffed.

He kissed her forehead gently. "We don't know, yet. The police are investigating on this matter."

She slumped down on the hard mattress. "But, that's gonna take forever. We're gonna be down in Mexico in three days. I can't wait that long."

"I know, baby. I know. But, hopefully, we'll find out who did this before we leave, okay? But, for right now, why don't we just get some rest? It's been a very interesting night, indeed," Hunter suggested as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Are you gonna be okay, sleeping in that chair? You know there's always room in my bed," Amy suggested. Then she grinned.

"Woman, I would love nothing more than to ravish you again like crazy, but I want you to make a full recovery. The last thing I want to happen is you getting sick again," he said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I guess you're right about that. I'm getting sleepy, anyway." she yawned before she felt her eyes close. He watched her go to sleep.

_Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna get the bastard who did this to you. And then we'll get married, _he thought while he pulled out a small black box.

_I'm gonna protect you within every ounce of my being. Whoever did this will pay with his blood!_

After he put the box back in his pants pocket, he got comfortable in his chair and fell asleep.

X

_The next morning..._

Any woke up and looked around the room, realizing Hunter was not there. She was starting to get scared again. Suddenly, she breathed a sigh of relief when he walked inside with two police officers trailing close behind. Immediately, he went over and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Hunter asked softly.

"Much better," she said, smiling weakly.

"Baby, these guys are here because they wanna ask you some questions about what happened last night. Are you up for it?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head before she climbed out of the bed and approached them in a cool manner.

"Miss Dumas, I'm officer Harris and this is Detective Johnson. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Ask away," Amy simply said.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Miss Dumas?" Detective Johnson asked as she pulled out her pad and pen.

"Hunter and I went to this club called Cinco De Mayo. Everything was great. We danced for a while and then we went to the bar to get our drinks. We both had champagne. I took one big gulp and then the next thing I knew, I collapsed on the floor. Then, the next time I woke up, I was here. My boyfriend told me rat poison was in my drink. I thought I was gonna die," she explained.

"Do you remember who served you this drink?" Officer Harris asked.

"Well...there was this bartender. He was really nice to us. He was the one who served us," Amy said.

That's when Hunter jumped in. "Before you start accusing him of poising my girlfriend, I wanna go on record and say I watched him the entire time we were on the dance floor. He couldn't possibly do that."

"We know. We just questioned him. He said he stepped out for a second, so anyone could've put rat poison in her drink. So, you can breathe in peace. He's not a suspect," Johnson stated.

"So, with the bartender eliminated, we can't leave? I mean, whoever did this apparently has a personal vendetta against Amy. I have a feeling he's gonna be following us wherever he goes," Hunter ranted.

"I believe you're right about that. By the way, where are you two heading, anyway?" Harris said.

"Mexico City," Hunter and Amy said together.

"I suggest you two get going and quick. So as soon as Amy checks out, I need for you two to go back to your hotel, pack your bags and leave right away. It'll save you both a whole lot of trouble," Johnson said.

"That's a good idea. Come on, Ames. We need to go and sign your release forms," Hunter said before he lead Amy out of her room, leaving the two officers behind. Once the door was closed, however, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Such saps. I can't believe they fell for that," Harris said while he pulled out the rat poison from his coat pocket.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realized we were the ones who poisoned her. And, we have one person to thank for giving us an opportunity to do that," Johnson said as she went to his arms.

"Yes. That Matt Hardy is a genius." he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

**(Suspense music in the background). Uh-oh! Even I can't believe that! More drama ahead in the next chapter so stay tuned and please review!**

**Okay, here's my challenge: I challenge anyone, who's a fan of Hunter and Lita to write a one shot romance story. Here's what I want:**

**1. The setting of the story has to be a pay per view type them: Wrestlemania, SummerSlam, Survivor Series or the Royal Rumble.**

**2. There must be sex involved. No exception, no excuses!**

**3. You can write them hating each other at first or having feelings for each other all along.**

**4. The year of the pay per view must be from the year 2000 to now.**

**5. And, most importantly, spelling and punctuation is a MUST.**

**You can e-mail me with your results. Entries must be received by June 9, 2006. The winner(s) will be announced on my forum!**


	8. The confrontation

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in quite a while. I have been so busy finishing up my other stories, plus I had several new stories in the works. But, now, I've been catching up (I finally finished up _Through Hell And Back, Praying For Time _and _Gotta Have Faith. _In addition, I have been loving writing one, two and three shots recently. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _It All Started With A One Night Stand. _I have one or two more couples to put in.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm just gonna go ahead and finish this story because I'm running out of ideas to put down. **

**X**

_Three days later..._

_Mexico City, Mexico..._

_August 21, 2000..._

"Are you feeling better, baby girl?" Hunter asked as he and Amy walked through the crowd of shoppers, holding hands. They were heading back towards their hotel room after a long day of doing some things like, shopping, eating, doing some more shopping and even managing to catch a wrestling show nearby their hotel room

She nodded her head and smiled at him. "I'm feeling all right. Don't worry about me, honey."

"I'm so sorry, baby, but I can't help it. Ever since you got poisoned three days ago, I've been so protective and worried about you. I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

"I understand, baby. Really, I do. But, you've gotta let loose on me once in your life. Now, let's go back to our hotel room. I'm tired after all that walking." she said as she yawned.

"Are you sure you're tired?" Hunter asked, narrowing his eyes at her seductively.

Amy looked at him, shaking her head. "Yes, I'm sure I'm tired. Don't get any ideas about us doing the nasty, man. It's been a long day."

"Point well taken. I'll just have to jump your bones later, then." he smiled lightly.

She returned his smile with one of her own.

A few minutes later, when they got back to their hotel room, Amy immediately plopped down on the bed while Hunter took his place next to her, grabbed the remote and cut on the television. Just then, the news came on.

"_This just in: the daughter of World Wrestling Federation chairman Vince McMahon was killed in a hit and run accident just last night. The victim, identified as Stephanie Marie McMahon, was driving home in her Mercedes Benz when another car crashed right into her, causing her to crash into a telephone pole. When she tried to get out, the same car crashed into her again, causing her to break her neck in three places and blood to gush out of her head. She was pronounced dead on arrival at hospital two hours later after doctors did everything they could to revive her. We'll have more on this story as it develops..."_

"I can't believe this! Stephanie's dead! Stephanie's dead!" Amy exclaimed when she sat up on the bed, crying.

Hunter just shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it, either, baby girl. Who would do such a thing to her?"

Amy leaned back against the mattress and sighed deeply. Tears of sorrow fell from her eyes. Even though she's still upset that Stephanie stole Matt away from her, she was hit hard by her sudden death. Amy never wished death on anyone in her life. She knew there was no going back on that.

More tears fell from her eyes when she went into Hunter's strong arms, sobbing hysterically. He laid his head against hers and sighed again, feeling guilty himself. Even though his marriage to Stephanie was a scam, she was a good person who didn't deserve to die like that. And, he knew whoever the person responsible for her horrible death will pay with his or her blood.

"I'm sorry, Hunter," Amy managed to choke out.

He was confused. Why was she apologizing to him? Clearly she didn't have anything to do with Stephanie's death.

"Baby girl, why did you say sorry?" he asked softly.

"I said sorry because I knew you loved her, that's why." she sniffed.

He sighed deeply. "Listen to me, baby girl. Yes, I'll admit, a part of me will always love her but we both had moved on. I'm with you now. I love you. But, what happened to her was not your fault nor hers. She didn't deserve to be killed like that. But, the question is, who did it and why?"

"I don't know, baby. I just don't know," she sobbed, burying her face against his chest. He continued holding her for a few moments before he lifted her face up with his index finger. Without another word to say, he leaned down and kissed her, first lightly, then more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, holding him close to her. He moved his hands down and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her halter top, flicking her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan in his mouth. At that point, all thought of going to sleep left her mind.

"Hunter, make me forget right now. Make love to me," Amy pleaded with a deep, fiery longing.

He didn't have to hear that twice. Without any hesitation, he removed her halter top, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her nipples gently, causing her to scream out his name. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair when he fumbled with her belt buckle. After a couple of moments, he managed to undo her jeans and yanked them down to her ankles, for which she kicked them off with her feet; leaving her in her tiny black thong. Then, he yanked the material off her body, leaving her naked to his delight.

"You're so beautiful, baby girl," Hunter whispered against her lips before he removed his own clothes. Then, he moved on top of her, parted her legs and he slowly slid inside of her without any resistance from her. Amy wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. He groaned in her ear as he kept pounding deeper and deeper inside of her with the ferocity of an animal, griping her hips with his large hands.

Faster and harder, he pounded in and out of her body with expertise. She moaned in his ear; digging her fingers in his back and drawing blood out of his skin. He managed to lean down and kiss her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. He also managed, with his pinkie finger, to reach down and find one spot he was looking for. The one spot that would send her over the edge.

And it did.

Her pulse raced when he picked up his pace even faster, then he finally sent her over the edge, causing her to cry out his name in sheer and rapid pleasure. Heightened by his own climax, he drained everything he had into her and more.

Laying in his arms afterwards, Amy laid her head against Hunter's chest and she was breathing heavily. He planted a searing kiss on her forehead and tightened his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Thank you, baby. I needed that so much," Amy said softly, then she lavished a kiss on his chest gently.

Hunter leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too," she replied. Then she moved on top, intent on giving him just as much pleasure as he did to her. Without warning, she united them in nature's paradise. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she rode him, bringing them close to climax. He held her waist with his hands and guided her movements, groaning with passion. She managed to lean down and kiss him hungrily, slipping her tongue in his mouth. With his hands, he palmed her breasts, his fingers playing with her nipples, causing her to moan his name. She threw her head back, feeling his erection stirring inside of her swollen opening.

"Oh, God! Oh, baby!" she screamed out when she hit her climax. Fortunately for her, he wasn't too far behind and together they fell into an entangled heap.

Laying in his arms afterward, she watched him fall asleep. A smile crept up on her face when she watched him. She loved him so much, she didn't wanna be away from him for even one second. She snuggled close to his side and sighed deeply before she fell asleep.

Little did she know, a certain someone was hiding in their closet, ready to attack!

X

_The very next day..._

Groaning with impatience, Amy kept tossing and turning in the bed, wearing out bad dreams about Stephanie's car accident. Ever since she saw the news last night, all she could think about was how anyone or anything would hurt her. Images of Stephanie kept popping up in her mind, screaming out for help. Amy wanted to help her in the worst way possible, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't like she didn't want to help the billion dollar princess (mainly because of what happened between her, Stephanie and Matt), but it was because something wasn't right. She could feel it.

Just then, she felt someone nipping on her chest gently. A smile crept up on her face because she knew who it was. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, but something was not right. First of all, Hunter's hair couldn't be that greasy. Second of all, it was slick. Third of all, when she ran her fingers through his body, it wasn't that big.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Amy exclaimed when she sat up on the bed, fuming.

"Is that any way to talk to your man like that, Ames?" he said calmly, smiling.

"The only man in my life is Hunter, you son of a bitch! Now, I'm gonna ask you again; what the fuck are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" she asked again. She was seething.

He continued smiling. "Well, let's see: you broke up with me, you left me, you end up in Hunter's arms, you go down to San Juan to spend some time with him, you go to the club, you had rat poison in your drink..."

"Wait, wait, wait," she jumped in. "How did you know I was poisoned?"

"How did I know? Hmm, let's see. Suppose I paid someone to put that poison in your drink. Suppose I hired those two cops to 'find out' what was wrong with you. Suppose I told them to follow you..."

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, MATT? HOW COULD YOU STOOP SO LOW TO POISON ME?" Amy ranted. She was furious with her ex!

"How fucking dare you leave ME? How fucking dare you get involved with Hunter? You know he's an asshole! And still, you end up with him! Really, Ames, how stupid can you be!" Matt exclaimed.

She just snorted. "I'm not stupid. Yes, Hunter's an asshole at times but he loves me. He respects me. He makes love to me. He holds me. He cares about me. Something you stopped doing after I found out you married Stephanie and got her pregnant. You know, Hunter and I watched the news last night and found out she was killed in a hit and run car crash. Have you not have anything to say about that?"

"Yes, I have something to say. I killed her," he admitted.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"That's right. I killed her. She was in the way so I had to take care of her. Just like I'm gonna take care of you, Ames. So, now, I'm given you two choices: either come back to me or I'm gonna take Hunter out," Matt said. Just to prove his point, he went to the closet, opened the door and pulled out and tied up and gagged Hunter, who was muffling for help.

"What have you done to him?" Amy ranted.

"Oh, this? This is nothing of what I'm gonna do to him if you don't make up your fucking mind right now!" he seethed.

"I'm not going back to you, Matt! You let go of my husband right now!" she demanded.

"H-husband? Did you say _husband_?" he stammered.

Terrified, she replied, "That's right, you son of a bitch! Hunter and I got married three days ago..."

**Chapter nine will be all about how they got married and Matt goes berserk! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. The car crash

**Thank you again for being patient with me concerning this story. I said I was gonna finish this and I will. You all have been so wonderful to me.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time! I have another story in the works. Believe it or not, my Melina muses is rising. And, yes, she's being paired up with my man, Nathan Morris!**

**X**

_Flashback..._

_Three days ago..._

_Las Vegas, Nevada..._

_The casino Hunter and Amy went to was so full of life. People just wanted to hit the jackpot and win big money. Most of them were sitting in front of the slot machines, hoping to win big money while the others were playing blackjacks, poker and lucky 7s. _

_Upon the news that someone or something was after them, especially after the club incident in San Juan where she was poisoned, Hunter and Amy took the first flight all the way back to the states, making their first stop in Las Vegas and hoping to steer clear of whomever wanted them; dead or alive. Amy was especially afraid she could get hurt again, due to the constant nightmares she's been having as of late and the fact that she now has to take medication for her sickness._

_Hunter, so far, has done a wonderful job taking care and nursing her back to health. He became protective; always wanting to make sure she took her pills, always making sure she eat and always making sure she got enough rest. Sure, she appreciated him for taking care of her but sometimes, he can overdue it. She just needed to breathe for a while._

_Now, here they were. With her problems temporarily abated, she was sitting in front of some of the slot machines, she was winning big, big money. She could definitely use it, too, because she dreamed and wanted to look for a house for her and Hunter to live in... together._

"_Here's a wacky thought: let's get married right now," he said out of the blue. He, too, was winning big money on the slot machine._

"_What?" she shouted. She didn't hear him right._

"_You heard me. Let's get married. Right now," he said again._

"_Are you serious, Hunter?" she asked. She was shocked he made such a bold suggestion to her._

_He turned around in his seat so he could look at her. "Why not? I love you so much, baby. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And, whoever that's after us, he or she can't legally claim you. And, I know you wanna have a formal wedding, but with so much going on, do you really think having a formal ceremony is a good idea right now?"_

_Amy thought about it for a moment. He was right. Planning a romantic wedding right now, especially when they're on the run was not a good idea. Plus, she knew they could always go that route in the near future._

"_You're right about planning the wedding and all that, but, what made you decide to get married right away?" she asked as she turned to face him._

"_I don't know. I guess...after what happened at the club, I just didn't wanna lose you. I love you, Ames and I just wanna make you my wife. I just don't wanna lose you," he said as he took her hands into his._

"_You won't lose me, honey. I love you, too, Hunter," she replied, smiling. "Okay. Let's get married!"_

"_Really?" he was surprised._

"_Yes. Let's get married right now!"_

_He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around, laughing and crying at the same time._

_And so that's what happened. They went to one of those little wedding chapels down the street and got married. Luckily for them, there was a jewelry shop right next door so they could exchange their vows with the golden bands they had bought. Even though it wasn't the wedding she imagined in her dreams, at least she and her husband will have a formal wedding somewhere down the line. Right now, she was happy being married to Hunter Hearst Helmsley._

_After the impromptu wedding, they went to a all night steakhouse and had dinner there. But, even that didn't compare of what they did when they got back to their hotel room; when they started ripping each other's clothes off..._

"How could you do this to me, Ames? How could you? You're supposed to marry me, not this asshole!" Matt ranted while he was pacing around the room. He was pissed!

Amy just sat on the bed, feeling terrified. She started shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was not supposed to happen. All she wanted was to go away and spend some time with her husband, but her ex-boyfriend had to ruin it for them!

Suddenly, with tears falling from her eyes, she looked down and saw her husband struggling to break free from his bonds. By the time she looked back up again, Matt was coming towards her.

"Get away from me! You're sick and twisted, man! Leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed, scooting closer to the headboard of the bed, trying to get away from him.

He didn't budge. Instead, he grabbed her arms roughly and yanked her up on her feet. He leaned over and tried to kiss her, but she raised her knee up and kicked him in the groin. Hard. He screamed out in pain as he released her and fell on the floor, clutching his balls in his hands. Without a second to lose, she went over and untied her husband from the bonds he's been tied to.

"Are you okay, baby?" Amy asked as she helped him up on his feet.

Hunter removed the duct tape from his mouth. "I-I'll be fine. Are you okay, baby girl?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, baby. He didn't hurt me. I kicked him in his balls before he could do anything. We just need to get the hell out of here."

"I hear that, baby girl. Come on, I already booked a flight for us to go down to South America," he said before he grabbed her hand and ran towards the door, not noticing Matt was still on the floor, crying out in pain. But, before they could leave, however, Amy raised her foot and kicked Matt in the balls again. Then she and Hunter took off running.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed. Then, with all of his strength, he got up from the floor, limped over to the bed and plopped down on it. Then, he picked up the phone and dialed a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

After only two rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _a deep male voice asked.

"It's me. Listen, I need you to do me a favor..."

X

_A few minutes later..._

"Are you serious, Ames? Are you sure he said that?" Hunter asked while he was driving.

Amy nodded her head. "I'm dead serious, baby. He confessed he killed Stephanie. I couldn't believe it, either. He said she was in the way so he had to take care of her. He wanted me all along. He still loved me."

"Let me ask you this: do you still love him?"

She sighed deeply. "I did love him. But, not anymore. I love you. You're my husband. I can't be with a man who's only gonna hurt me. And Matt did hurt me. He hurt Stephanie. He hurt his friends. He hurt you and he hurt himself. He needs help."

He huffed. "He don't need help. He needs to go to fucking jail. But, that's just me."

"I know." she leaned back against the car seat and closed her eyes. But, someone started bumping into them, causing her to open her eyes again.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, panicking.

"I don't know. Someone's trying to run us off the road," Hunter said as the same car kept bumping into them. Amy held on for dear life as he tried to turn the other direction. But, when the driver crashed into them again, they went off the road and crashed into a ditch.

Amy managed to get out of the car a short time later, holding her head in her blood soaked hands. She crawled over and watched her husband doing the same thing.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked when she approached him.

He just nodded his head.

"Man, who was that? Why did he wanna hurt us?" she asked as she got up.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, baby girl. I just don't know."

**And the suspense deepens! Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	10. Lita cures Hunter's addiction

**I'm back with another chapter. The drams continues, so hang on tight and get ready for another explosive one!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time. I'm making this chapter light this time around.**

**X**

_One week later..._

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil..._

After being treated from their injuries from the car accident one week ago, Hunter and Amy took the first available flight down to Rio to get away from all the drama in Mexico City, especially after their encounter with Matt.

Walking hand in hand down the street, the young couple didn't say a word. Being down here is peaceful but they knew that drama follows them everywhere. Amy knows this very well; being in the center of it all. She just wanted to live in peace for once. She just wanted to live in peace with her husband.

And then there was Hunter. Her husband. Her knight and shining armor. Her heart and soul. The man she once hated with everything she had to offer. It's funny how time flies. One minute, she was getting ready to kill him. The next, she married him. Man, life has a way of kicking you up in your ass.

"What are you thinking about, baby girl?" Hunter asked, breaking the silence.

Amy shook her head and sighed deeply. "I don't know, baby. I can't think straight anymore. All I've been thinking about is Stephanie's death, Matt's reappearance and the car accident. I don't know how much more I can take this."

Her husband stopped and took her in his arms. Rocking her gently, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, baby girl. We'll get through this. Matt's gonna get what he deserves and we'll find the bastard who tried to kill us. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I hope so. I really hope so. I just wanna live my life being with you. I just can't take this anymore. Why can Matt let us be happy for once?"

He kissed her forehead again. "I know, baby girl. I know. He's jealous, that's why."

They continued walking down the street until they stood right in front of a cute little café. They both inhaled the enormous scent of fresh brew Hazelnut, French Vanilla and Swiss Almond Chocolate.

"Baby, why don't we go and get some coffee?" Amy suggested with a grin.

"Whatever you want, baby girl," Hunter said before he opened the door and led her inside, for which she smiled at his gentlemen's manners. Once they got their drinks, they came back outside and sat at one of those empty tables by the window and just relaxed for a moment.

"This is nice. Something we should be able to get used to," Amy said as she leaned back against the chair.

"We should. I was thinking maybe we should go and look for a house somewhere. Then, we can come here all the time," he suggested with a grin.

"What about our careers? What about our futures? Do you wanna give that up?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Of course I don't wanna give up my wrestling career. But, you're more important to me than wrestling. If I didn't know it then, I definitely know it right now," he asked as he reached over and laid his large hand over hers gently.

"How so?" she asked softly.

"You may or may not believe me when I say this, but I had always loved you. Even when you first came to the company months ago, I fell in love with you on the spot. You were all I think about when I go to sleep at night and you haunt me in my dreams, Ames. I didn't know what it was but there was something about you that made me attached to you. You're like a drug I didn't ever wanna detox from," he explained finally.

She was shocked of what her husband said. He always loved her? Even when they hated each other, he loved her!

"Damn. You were serious, were you?" Amy asked, giggling nervously.

"I sure was. I love you, Amy, baby. And I'm so glad we got married, baby girl. Otherwise, I would've went crazy." Hunter laughed.

She smiled seductively. "About you having your addiction to me..."

"What about it?"

"How bout I take you back to our hotel room and I'll 'cure' you of your addiction, huh?" she narrowed her eyes at her husband seductively and licked her lips.

He laughed. "By all means, lay it on me, baby!"

X

_10 minutes later..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

When they got back to their room, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The heat between them got so strong, they barely made it to the bedroom; ripping each other's clothes off in the process. Once they got there, Amy pushed Hunter down on the mattress and climbed on top of him.

"Let me take care of you, baby," she whispered before she leaned down and slanted her soft mouth over his ruthlessly. He moaned when she parted his lips and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He ran his hands over her back as she broke the kiss and nibbled on his neck gently. Hunter groaned when she moved further down, nibbling on his chest gently and brushing her lips against his rock hard nipples, making him suck in his breath. She yanked his boxers shorts down to his ankles, for which he kicked them off with his feet, leaving him naked to her delight.

"Let's see if I can 'cure' you right now," she said before she let her tongue enter his belly button. He really lost control when she nibbled around his testicles before she took him fully in her mouth. Amy started off slowly, bringing his close to release. Hunter ran his fingers through her long red hair and moaned his name when she picked up her pace, then she reached up and, with her fingers, pinched his nipples.

He hissed lightly as she brought him to the brink, taking in everything he spilled out. Slowly, she pulled away from him, wiping the seed away from her mouth with her hand. He sat up, shaking the fury of his orgasm off of his system as she removed the rest of her clothes. Then, she went over and pushed him back down on the bed and moved on top of him.

"I'm gonna take good care of you now," Amy said before she fused their bodies together as one. She stood still for a moment, relishing the feel of having her husband inside of her once again. After a moment, she began rocking her hips slowly; her hands on his chest, her head thrown back, her lips curved into a wicked smile. And then, she picked up her pace, sending him over the edge.

Hunter hummed in contentment as he held her hips with his hands. Then, he couldn't take it anymore so he flipped her over on her back and slammed deeper and deeper inside of her swollen opening. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned his name when she felt her release coming strong. Hunter nibbled on her neck gently while he kept thrusting in and out of her body with expertise. When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time.

Laying in each other's arms afterward, they were kissing madly with everything they had. Two sweat drenched bodies came together in total commitment as they looked up at the window and watched the sun beginning to set.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley. So very much," Hunter said.

"I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley," Amy said, smiling.

But, a certain someone was determined to break them up. Even if it means _MURDER!_

**Things will get nasty in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Trapped again!

**I'm back with another chapter! Things will get so nasty, you're gonna have to run to the toilet on this one!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**BTW, Unforgiven is tonight. I hope my baby Cena will win this time!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than I'm making this chapter kinda short. I'm finally running out of ideas concerning this story!**

**X**

_One week later..._

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada..._

The bar was in full effect by the time Hunter and Amy walked in. The cool night air proved to be too much for them, plus it was beginning to start raining outside. When they walked inside the crowded place, Hunter removed Amy's jacket, along with his own and placed them on the hangers, then they found an empty table and they took their seats there.

"Want something to drink, baby girl?" Hunter asked, smiling brightly.

"Hmm, I rather drink you up but champagne would be the next best thing for me right now," Amy replied, smirking.

"You're such a naughty little girl. You can't get enough of me, huh?" he laughed.

"Sorry. I can't. You're too addictive for me. I don't wanna be cured of your addiction. I just want you all the time." she giggled.

"You're getting me excited, woman. I'm gonna go to the bar and get your drink now, before I throw you up on the table, rip your clothes off and sex you like crazy," he said with a grin before he got up and headed for the bar.

She leaned back against the chair and sighed deeply. This running away from her ex-boyfriend thing has gotten old. As much as she loved her husband and would do anything to make him happy, she was sick and tired of traveling all over the world. She just wanted to settle down in one place and be happy for once.

But, then again, she knew they couldn't do that, not as long as Matt Hardy was breathing. Just thinking about him made her skin crawl. She couldn't believe she actually opened her heart out to him. She loved him, but he played her for a fool and never looked back. And when she found out he married Stephanie and got her pregnant, that was the last straw. She knew her relationship with the oldest Hardy was over and done with.

"It looks like you have something on your mind, baby girl. You wanna talk about it?" Hunter asked when he sat back down and placed her glass of champagne down in front of her.

"I was just thinking about Matt for a moment," Amy admitted.

"I thought you weren't gonna think about his sick ass anymore? I thought you were gonna think about me more often. After all, I'm your husband."

"I am thinking about you, baby. I'm thinking about how much damage I'm gonna do to your body when we get back into the bedroom later on," she said with a coy smile on her face.

"Oh, okay. But, seriously, why were you thinking about Matt?"

"Just the way he treated me in our relationship. When I first got with him last year, he was different. He loved me, he respected me, he cherished me. He gave me everything I wanted. Had I known he was with Stephanie at that point in time, I would've gave everything up. I would've gave him up if I knew what he was really doing at that time," she explained, sighing deeply.

"I know how you feel. I would've did the same thing if I knew Stephanie was already married. I guess I was too blinded and too in love with her that I overlooked the worst," he admitted.

Amy placed her hand over his gently. "But, I'm glad that it happened because I found you, even though I couldn't stand the sight of you during the time."

Hunter chuckled. "I know, baby girl. The feeling's mutual. But, I'm glad I found you, too. I love you, Mrs. Helmsley."

"Thank you, baby. And I love you, Mr. Helmsley." she smiled.

While they were chatting it up, a certain someone was sitting at another table and he was seething. He looked at Amy and Hunter with fury in his eyes and he balled his fists up tightly. He was already pissed off that the woman he loved was married to that asshole, but for her to flaunt it in his face, that was the last straw. And when he found out that they had survived the car accident in Mexico a few weeks ago, his anger went to another level.

By the time he looked up, Hunter and Amy were leaving. He wasted no time getting up from his seat and followed them right out the door. By the time he got his jacket on, the happy couple had already gotten into the car and took off into the night. He just stood there, seething with impatience.

_So the bitch thinks she can just move on away from me? I don't think so! I will get her back, even if it means I have to kill her precious husband, _he said with a sinister laugh before he got in his car and took off right after them.

X

_20 minutes later..._

_Hunter and Amy's cabin..._

"_Come here, baby girl," Hunter said as he held out his hand._

_Amy smiled as she made her way towards her husband. She put her hand inside of his, for which he pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him closer. He ran his fingers through her long red hair and crushed her into her even more. He picked her up in her arms and carried her over to the bed, then laying her down on it like she was a feather. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Sharing deep, probing kisses, she also wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. When Hunter looked in her eyes and saw the temptation, the wanting and the need in her eyes, he knew what he had to do._

"_I love you, Hunter," Amy said without hesitation._

"_I love you, too, Mrs. Helmsley..."_

Tossing and turning in her bed, Amy was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it. Since she married Hunter, her dreams about him has gotten more and more steamy. All she could think about was his touch, his smile, his kiss, his caress and his bulky body.

But, when she opened her eyes, she was shocked once again to find her ex-boyfriend standing over her. Immediately she tried to get away from him and find Hunter, but she found herself being tied up to the bedposts. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes when she realized she had nowhere to run.

"Glad to see me again, Ames?" Matt asked, laughing manically.

"You bastard! What have you done to me? What are you doing here? How did you manage to find me?" she exclaimed.

"I just tied you up. Now, you can't escape from me and your precious husband can't save you now. By the way, I followed you all the way here," he simply said before he began undressing.

"Let me go, Matt! I don't want you anymore. I moved on. Why are you doing this to me?" she cried. She still struggled to get loose.

"I don't think so, Amy. You're mine again. You shouldn't had left me for him. You should've forgave me and gave me another chance," he scolded before he removed the last article of his clothing and stood before her in the nude. Then, with his hands, he grabbed her ankles and yanked her towards him.

"Once we get done, you're gonna get on the phone and call your lawyer. You're gonna divorce Hunter and marry me. Do I make myself clear, baby?" Matt seethed as he climbed on top of her.

She couldn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything. She knew Hunter was gonna come in and save her, like he always do. But, even that didn't stop Matt from entering her body without warning.

Up and down, he drove into her without a care in the world. She broke down and cried, but, to her dismay, he saw the tears and he went berserk. He raised his hand and started slapping her across the face, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. Before long, as Matt continued to stroke her body, Amy ended up with a busted lip, a black eye, and bruised cheek and her body was sore. She even felt the blood gushing out in between her legs. Matt was not being gentle with her at all.

"Please, stop, Matt! You're hurting me!" she sobbed.

He didn't listen to her.

By then, Hunter did come back from talking with Dwayne. He was pissed as hell when he saw his wife being tied up and raped by her ex-boyfriend. In a fit of rage, he ran over and pushed Matt off of his wife, then he pounced on the older Hardy and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"You fucking bastard! You hurt my wife! Well, now I'm gonna hurt you!" Hunter screamed while he kept punching Matt dead in his face.

Finally, he got tired of beating up on Matt so he got up and headed for the bed. Amy was still shaking and scared, but once he released her from her bonds, she leaped into his arms and cried hysterically.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I should've been here sooner," Hunter said as he picked her up in his strong arms.

"He hurt me, baby. He hurt me so bad. I feel so dirty," Amy sobbed.

"Don't worry, baby girl. We're going to the police. We're gonna get rid of Matt Hardy once and for all," he said before he carried her towards the door.

"I don't think so, you bastard!" Matt seethed.

"And what are gonna do about it, huh? Do you want another ass kicking from me?" Hunter asked as he turned around and faced him. But, he soon realized he should've kept his mouth shut when Matt pulled out not only a gun but a remote control.

"You step one foot out that door and not only will I bust a cap in your ass but all I gotta do is push this button and blow this hotel up into pieces! Just try me, Hunter! Just fucking try me!" Matt screeched.

Hunter and Amy were definitely trapped now.

**Sorry I had to make this chapter kinda short but I just wanted to put it our there! Matt's gone loco, has he? Well, all of this will come to a head in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. It all comes down to this

**I'm back with the climax of the story! Brace yourselves because someone we all know and love will return in this chapter and he got some help!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**BTW, Raw was okay but SmackDown! was off the hook!**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short because I ran out of ideas on how I should end this chapter. But, I did come up with a perfect ending to this story! I'm almost done!**

**On a side note: a whole lot of F bombs from Matt Hardy will come into play in this chapter! Beware!**

**X**

_Continuing from the last chapter..._

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"Just fucking try me, Hunter! Just fucking try me! I will blow this whole fucking hotel up into pieces! Then you won't be with your precious fucking wife anymore! Just fucking try me! I will fucking kill you both!" Matt ranted while he was still holding the gun and the remote control that contained the bomb at Hunter and Amy.

It's only been a few minutes since it happened, but it felt like it went on for hours and hours. For the life of her, how did her ex-boyfriend always managed to find them each and every time? Did he hire a private detective or something? Did he follow them all over the world? Did he have a inside source? All of these questions rambled on her mind while she and her husband were fighting for their lives.

"Why are you doing this, Matt? Why won't you let me live my life? Why won't you let me move on? I love my husband, not you. Why can't you let us move on?" Amy sobbed.

"Why? _Why? _I'll tell you why! Because you fucking left me, bitch! You fucking left me high and dry! You fucking should've gave me another chance. I should be your fucking husband, not Bozo the fucking Clown! I can't fucking believe this, man. Amy and Hunter married? What a fucking joke!" he yelled, referring to Hunter, who was pissed at what he said.

"Don't you ever call me Bozo the Clown again! At least she loves my big fucking nose and my big fucking dick. At least she fucking loves me! She loved you once, but she loves me a whole lot more!" Hunter said, which caused him and Amy to burst out laughing.

"You know what? Shut up! Shut the FUCK up! Don't you say another fucking word or I'll bust the cap in your fucking ass! Don't think I won't fucking do it!" Matt screeched.

Amy got closer to her husband with tears falling from her eyes. What was happening to the man she once loved with all her heart? What happened to the man who vowed he would never hurt her? What happened to the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Man, so much has changed in over a year and a half. She was scared as hell.

"Now, you fucking let her go right now and get the fuck out before I fucking kill her, understand? And don't even think about playing the fucking hero, all right? I will fucking kill you both and I will blow this fucking place up! Don't fucking try me tonight! I ain't the fucking one!" Matt scolded.

Hunter raised his hands up in defense and nodded his head before he reluctantly let her go, causing Amy to cry right in front of him. He slowly began to walk out the room, however, with a huge grin on his handsome face. Luckily for him, Amy managed to catch him smiling. She was beginning to get what her husband was about to do.

_Don't worry, baby girl. Matt Hardy will get his before this night is over with, finally. And I won't do it alone, _he thought as his grin grew wider as he closed the door behind him.

"Now, Ames, shall we continue where we left off? Will you let me fuck you again?" Matt said as he made his way over to her, smiling evilly.

"Why not? It's not like you're just gonna let me go right away. I can't get away from you," she said sarcastically. She didn't wanna give any satisfaction.

He didn't like the tone in her voice so he reached over and, with his free hand, slapped her across the face yet again, which knocked her down on the floor. While she held her face with her hand, she looked up and saw him standing over her, wearing a evil smile on his handsome face.

_Bastard. I didn't know what I was thinking when I got with his ass, _Amy thought as she got up from the floor. She just wanted to smack the shit out of him for putting her through so much hell. But she wanted to thank him for causing this drama because if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Hunter and marry him.

"Now, is that any fucking way to talk to your soon-to-be-husband like that, baby girl?" he said sarcastically.

"Only Hunter calls me baby girl, you asshole. Besides, I'm married to him," she mumbled under her breath.

"What the fuck did you say, woman?" he asked, sounding angry.

"I said only Hunter calls me baby girl, you asshole! I'm married to him!" she screamed.

"Big fucking mistake, Ames. Big fucking mistake. Now I'm gonna have to take good fucking care of you," he said before he raised his gun and pointed the object at her head, his finger on the trigger. She braced herself for him to shoot her, not caring about the tears falling from her eyes.

"Say good-bye, Ames. If I can't fucking have you, I'm gonna make sure Bozo the Clown won't have your fucking ass, either," he said, laughing manically.

_Goodbye, world. Goodbye, Pickles. Goodbye, my handsome husband. I'm gonna miss you all. I love you all so very much, _she thought as she prepared herself to die. Just as Matt was about to pull the trigger and take her life away, Hunter, Dwayne and Andrew managed to barge in and tackle him down to the floor, punching and kicking him with everything they had in their bones. During that time, Trish and Dany barged in and immediately pulled Amy, who finally got dressed, into their frantic embrace while their men kept on beating the shit out of Matt.

"Are you okay, Cookies?" Trish asked.

"Oh, my God! How did you all know where Hunter and I was?" Amy cried.

"He called us and told us what Matt had done to you both. So, Andrew, Dwayne, Trish and myself hopped on the first plane available to us and flew up here ASAP. And, I must say, I'm glad we got here because I love seeing my husband beating the crap out of your ex-husband," Dany said with a giggle.

"Same with my husband," Trish gushed.

"I can say the same thing about Hunter. I'm sure you two were surprised that I married my worst enemy, huh?" Amy beamed.

"Actually, Dwayne and I knew you were end up with him," Dany confessed.

"You did?" Amy was shocked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, we made a bet to see if you and Hunter would get together. Turns out, he won, as usual. Now I owe Mr. Johnson some loving for the next month. Damn," Dany said, then laughed. Trish and Amy laughed along with her.

A few minutes later, the cops came in and arrested Matt on the spot. Right before he was being dragged out of here, he looked over his shoulder and glared at Hunter and Amy for a moment. She immediately jumped in her husband's arms when Matt mouthed the words _I love you _to her.

"Just take him away from me. I don't wanna see him anymore," Amy cried.

The officers nodded at her before the led him away from the gang.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine. He just slapped me, that's all. And I'm so glad to see you all again. I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch with you all but we just have been moving around so much and with Matt following us, we didn't have the time," Amy explained.

"Cookies, we understand. You don't have to explain. I just can't believe Matt killed Stephanie. What kind of man kills his own wife?" Trish said, huffing.

"I know one thing: don't worry about us killing you three. We love you too much to ever do such a heinous thing to you all. That's too stupid," Andrew said before he took the blond bombshell in his strong arms.

"Thank you, Andrew," Trish said with a giggle.

"Well, since you're all here, how bout a drink? I sure could use one right about now," Amy suggested with a grin on her face.

"We all could use a drink. What do you have at the bar?" Dwayne asked.

"Anything you want." Amy smiled.

X

_Two hours later..._

After Trish, Andrew, Dwayne and Dany had left, Hunter and Amy laid in bed with their arms around each other. For once, she was happy, she was content and she was at peace. And she was finally free to move on with her life and she was able to move on with her husband.

She knew she had to deal with Matt again somewhere down the line, but, for once she was not afraid of him anymore. With the support of her husband, her half-sister, her brother-in-law and her two best friends, she was ready to face him again. And, this time, she would come out victorious.

"What are you thinking about, baby girl?" Hunter asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"All of this drama is finally over and I can move on with you. I can finally say that I'm haven't been this happy in a long time," she admitted.

"I know exactly what you mean, baby girl. Man, I wished I could've killed Matt for what he did to you, but we'll let the prisoners take good care of him. Right now, I just want us to continue building our future together; as husband and wife," he said, then he laughed.

She laughed before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. Upon pulling away from him, she said, "I love you, Mr. Helmsley. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Helmsley," he said before he moved on top of her and smothered her with honey kisses. From there, the two of them made sweet love.

She was finally happy again!

**Like I said before, I'm ALMOST done with this story. And, Sherrick, don't worry, my next chapter will be the wedding chapter. I already had something in mind for them, so prepare yourself. **

**Please review!**


	13. Lita and Hunter renew their vows

**I really have nothing else to say, other than thank you for embracing this story and making it as your own. This was one of my favorite stories to write (and longest story to write) but you stuck with me through thick and thin. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than I'm flash forwarding this setting to 2005!**

**On a side note: for the sake of this fic, Lita's parents never divorced and she's an only child.**

X

_Five years later..._

_Hunter and Amy's wedding..._

"Can you believe this, girls? Today, Hunter and I are renewing our wedding vows! And we're finally gonna have the wedding I've always wanted and dreamed of! I'm so excited! I can't believe this is happening to me!" Amy exclaimed with happy tears falling from her eyes.

"I know how you feel, girlfriend. I couldn't control my excitement when Andrew and I renewed our wedding vows, hell, when we got married, period. I'm so happy for you, Cookies. You deserve to be happy for once. I'm so happy Hunter became the man you wanted to be," Trish said, smiling as she held her 4-year-old daughter Melanie Maria Martin in her arms.

"She's right, Ames. You deserve to be happy. I'm so glad you're finally gonna have a wedding you wanted. I'm such a sucker for them," Dany said while she was holding her 4-year-old daughter Simone Alexandra Johnson in her arms.

"You should be happy, Dany. You had one." Amy smiled at her half sister and her best friend before she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of the body mirror in her wedding dress. She was so excited at the thought of marrying Hunter all over again. And, this time, they won't have to worry about running away from Matt or anybody else. They will be able to breathe this time around.

Speaking of Matthew Moore Hardy, he no longer bothers her or anyone else for that matter. He was convicted of second degree murder and four counts of sexual assault (when he raped her up in Toronto). He's currently serving a life term at a maximum security prison where he won't be able to escape.

As for Stephanie, even though she was gone, Amy will always and forever remember her. She was a good person who just made a mistake, but, in the end, she, too, was hurt badly by Matt. Amy forgave her for what happened between them. She just wanted to move on with her life and not hold a grudge against anyone.

"Are you ready to meet your husband at the alter?" Dany asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"More than ready, ladies. I'm so excited, I could burst. This is it for me. Hunter and I will finally have a wedding of our dreams," Amy giggled.

"Cookies, you look beautiful, by the way," Trish revealed, smiling.

"Thank you, Pickles." Amy started blushing.

_This is it, God. I'm gonna renew my wedding vows with the man I love more than life itself. I'm finally gonna have the wedding of my dreams. I can finally move on with my life. I can finally be happy. I can finally be free. I love my husband with everything I have. I can't wait to continue spending my life with this special man, _Amy thought with a smile. She had her eyes closed because everything that happened flashed in her mind.

"Ready, honey?" Trish asked, snapping her half sister out of her thoughts.

"I've been ready, ladies. I'm getting married again!" Amy exclaimed, giggling.

Trish and Dany just smiled.

X

_A few minutes later..._

_The wedding..._

Hunter held his breath as 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. He really wanted to die and go to pleasure heaven as he watched his bride coming down the aisle, arm in arm with her beaming father. She looked so heavenly in her wedding dress as she approached him with a huge smile on her sultry face. As they reached the alter, her father removed the veil away from her face, then he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Amy. You're always gonna be my little girl," Mike Dumas said with a smile on his face.

"I know. I love you, too, Daddy. I love you so much," she said with a grin as she took her place next to Hunter at the podium.

"Who in here gives this lovely bride away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother Christie and I do," Mike said, smiling. Then, after a few moments, he stepped down from the podium and took his seat next to his wife and held her hand into his gently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness Amy Christine Dumas and Hunter Hearst Helmsley renew their wedding vows. And they finally gonna do it the right away. So, at this time, you may proceed to recite them. Hunter, you may go first."

Amy handed her bouquet of flowers over to Trish, who winked at her, and turned towards the man she loved. They held hands and exchanged loving glances at each other.

"Amy," Hunter began. "You're my whole world. You're my life. You're my everything. Who would've thought we would be married? I mean, we hated each other in the beginning. But, when you started hurting yourself and depressed of what _he _did to you, that's when I knew I was a goner. I loved you then and I love you now. Baby, whenever I'm with you, my heart leaps with joy. I'm so glad all of that drama happened because it if didn't, we wouldn't be standing here right now, exchanging our undying love and devotion to each other. You're the only person who can put up with me so long, it's crazy."

Amy had to laugh at that one.

"But, seriously, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I will continue to love, respect and cherish you even after my dying day. You mean the world to me and having you in my life had been the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Ames. So very much."

Amy smiled at her husband through her tears. She knew he meant every word he said to her. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes, she thought she was floating on air.

"Hunter, you are my world. I have to admit, even when I hated you, I really didn't. I loved you. It took me cutting myself, taking Valium and us having sex for me to realize how much I love you. And when all of the drama with Matt unfolded, you were the one who protected me with every ounce of your being. You were more than willing to sacrifice your own life to protect mine and, for that, I love you all the more for making that commitment to me. And, I love you for staying with me even when we had to move from country to country. I love you for you and that's all I need in this world. Your love keeps me standing on feet and it brings a smile on my face. I love you, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I love you so damn much."

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

Dwayne handed two black velvet boxes to him, for which he took them out and handed them to Hunter and Amy.

"Now, Hunter, do you, once again, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Hunter replied as he place the ring on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed her finger gently.

"Now, Amy, do you, once again, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Amy replied through her tears as she placed the ring on his finger. Then she leaned down and kissed his ring finger.

"With God as my witness and with the Good Lord watching over the both of you right now; by the power vested in me, in the state of California, I now pronounce you, once again, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Amy couldn't keep her excitement down when Hunter reached over, pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the church erupted in a loud applause as the couple made their way down the aisle, with the wedding party trailing close behind. Once they got to the lobby, Amy squealed with delight as Hunter picked her up in his arms and twirled her around for a moment.

"This is a dream come true!" she exclaimed as he sat her down.

"I know, baby girl. I know. We finally did it. This is awesome!" he said with a smile on his handsome face. Then he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her tender lips. She giggled when her husband did this.

"Mrs. Helmsley, I love you," Hunter said as he pulled away.

"I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley," Amy replied, smiling.

X

_Four hours later..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"This is where I want to be," Amy said with a contented sigh. She laid in her husband's loving and protective arms.

"I'm so happy to hear that, baby girl," Hunter said before he planted a kiss on her forehead gently.

They knew they had to be alone after the wedding, but, duty called and they had to attend their wedding reception. It turned out they were having a good time and Amy was elated to be dancing with her father and her father-in-law. She felt like a little princess.

When they got back to their room, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Being away from each other for the last 24 hours nearly killed them on the inside, but, they knew it was well worth the wait. Besides, when their heated bodies came together in total commitment, Hunter and Amy knew they were home.

"So, Mrs. Helmsley, are we finally gonna start a family or what?" Hunter asked out of the blue.

"Uh, I've been meaning to tell you..." Amy started to say.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing's wrong, honey. I'm pregnant."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled back and pushed her red hair away from her face with his finger. He couldn't stop smiling.

"We're finally gonna have a baby! I can't believe this! You got me on that one!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Honey, I'm only a month along in my pregnancy. I still have a long way to go. But, I can't wait to hold our little girl in my arms," she said, giggling.

"What makes you think we're gonna have a girl? I may want a boy, you know."

"We'll see, honey. But, let's just enjoy this moment. I mean, we're finally gonna be a one, big happy family. You, me and our little bundle of joy."

"Well, in that case..." he pinned her down on the bed and looked deeply in her brown eyes.

"Getting freaky, are we?" she giggled again.

"And you know this, woman!" he exclaimed before he leaned down and brushed his lips against her, making her moan in his mouth.

The married couple spent the rest of the night making sweet, passionate love.

**Only one chapter to go! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. One year later: Another baby on the way

**And we have come to the end of the story! I'm so glad to be done with this and now I can focus on my other stories with no problem. Before I close, I just wanna say thank you all for embracing this story and loving it for me. This story has become one of my all time favorites! I love you all!**

**BTW, I can't wait for Cyber Sunday tonight. Who's gonna win? We'll just have to find out.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time!**

**X**

_Nine months later..._

_At the hospital..._

"Come on, baby! You can do this! You're doing a great job!" Hunter encouraged his wife, who was squeezing his hand a little too tightly. She was giving birth to her child, and she knew that giving birth was no walk in the park. She was literally in pain.

"I can't do this anymore! It hurts so bad! Please make this stop! I can't do this anymore!" Amy screamed out in pain.

"Don't worry, honey. You're doing just fine. Our baby's on its way. Just breathe and keep pushing. You're doing great," he said, trying to soothe her.

"It hurts! I can't do this anymore!" she screamed.

"I know, baby, I know. But, don't worry. All of this will be over when you hold our little bundle of joy in your arms. Then, it'll be all worth it, baby girl. In a little but, God's creation will be in our lives."

She looked at her handsome husband with her warm brown eyes and managed a weak smile. He was right, as usual. When their baby comes into the world, it will be all worth it. She couldn't wait.

Then, after taking a deep breath, she arched her back and began to push again, screaming her lungs out. Tears were falling from her eyes and her back was aching in pain because it did hurt. Badly. But, when she heard the baby cry, she knew it was all worth it.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Helmsley. You gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Good job," the doctor announced with a huge smile on his handsome face.

Amy held her arms out then. She couldn't wait to hold her newborn daughter in her arms. The doctor then placed the baby in her awaiting arms. The little girl continued to wail as Amy held her for a while. More tears fell from her eyes when she looked at her daughter. Waves of happiness and joy filled her body and soul. She couldn't believe her little girl was here.

"She's beautiful, baby. Absolutely gorgeous," Hunter said, smiling at his wife and his little girl. He leaned down and, with his finger, began to trace the outline of his daughter's cheek lightly.

"She is, isn't she?" Amy asked, grinning.

"She looks like you, but she has my eyes and my big ass nose. Damn, how did I get so lucky?" he chuckled.

She reached up and kissed him briefly. "Well, at least she has something of mine. She's gonna have my hair when she grows up."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, boy. Just what I need. Another redheaded diva running around the house, turning heads and breaking hearts. No husband and father would ask for more."

Amy laughed at what he said. "Well, she's gonna have my red hair, but, she's gonna be sporting your big nose and big brown eyes. I'm getting excited at the sight of my daughter in sporting my red hair, your big brown eyes and your big nose."

"She's still gonna be beautiful, honey. No, she's already beautiful, just like her mother," Hunter said before he leaned down and kissed his wife sweetly.

"Thank you, honey," she said, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome. So, what should we name her?"

She smiled. "How about Theresa Ambrosia Melanie Helmsley?"

"Beautiful, baby. Just beautiful."

X

_A year and a half later..._

_November 4, 2006..._

"Go, Theresa!" Amy squealed with delight when she watched her one-year-old daughter walk.

Hunter just smiled at the two ladies in his life. He held the video camera and recorded Theresa taking her first steps. He couldn't believe it's been a year already since his little girl was born. Every time he holds her, her face lights up the room. Theresa would love to suck on his big thumb and she would love to kiss his face. Truly, she had become the joy of his life.

"Baby, are you getting this on camera?" Amy asked excitedly.

"And you know this, woman!" Hunter said, smiling.

"Our little girl's walking! I can't believe this! This is so exciting!"

"I know, baby girl. Look at her. She's so happy. This is just the beginning for her, you know."

Amy went over and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, then she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Hunter smiled when she pulled away so he put the camera down, realizing that Theresa had fallen asleep on the floor and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Just being the best husband, father, best friend and lover you had been in the last six years," she said with a giggle.

"Damn, it's been that long?" he chuckled.

She playfully hit him on his arm. "You big lug. Always making wise ass jokes about our marriage. Makes me wonder why did I end up with you in the first place."

"Easy. Because you love me and I love you. Enough said." he then leaned down and kissed her nose lightly.

Amy grinned. "Well, do you love me enough when I tell you we're gonna have another baby?"

Hunter was shocked of what his wife said. But, his lips turned into a wide smile as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the room, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're finally gonna give me a son? I'm so happy!" he said when he sat her down.

"Now, hold on one second, mister. What make you so sure it's gonna be a boy this time? Maybe I want another girl," she said, laughing right at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, gee. Another redheaded diva running around and doing some more heartbreaking. I want my son to do some heartbreaking this time."

"We'll see, Mr. Helmsley. We'll see." she giggled.

"Yes. We shall see. I'm just glad we're having another baby. I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too."

Nine months later, Hunter's dream of having a son came true when Michael Paul Helmsley was brought into the world. And they lived happily ever after!

**The end!**

**Thank you again for you overwhelming love and support. And please review, for me, please?**

**Love you always.**


End file.
